A Fire That Burns Forever
by XxDarkxXAngelXxPrincessxX
Summary: Axel feels this lust burning for the younger Blonde haired boy that recently joined his company. Can he keep his hands off? Or will their passion blaze?
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Fire That Burns Forever

Rating: PG-13 [NC-17 in later chapters]

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: Roxas & Axel

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters used in this story.

Warning: YAOI, BOY-BOY LOVE, SEX, VIOLENCE

Summary: Axel feels this lust burning for the younger Blonde haired boy that recently joined his company. Can he keep his hands off? Or will their passion blaze?

Prologue: A new face

Today, it was another lame day. It didn't seem any different except for the silence in the office. Normally it wasn't this quiet. But as usual he just shrugged it off and went back to his office. Axel is not your average guy. He's in my 20's and has flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. Under both his eyes were teardrop shaped scars, which no one but him knew how they got there and he would never tell anyone else. Leaning back in his chair, he looked out the window to get a glimpse of the outside world of radiant gardens. He had recently moved her on account of his business and he didn't really mind it at all. It was quiet, and outside birds chirped and the sun was still low in the sky. There was a knock on his door, interrupting his thoughts and he grunted, the door slowly opening.

"Um…Mr. Axel sir, Xemnas wants you in his office…" The blonde haired Demyx said and Axel nodded, standing and exiting his room, waving his hand to send the other boy away. He walked down the long white halls of the building until he got to the big doors that led to his boss's room. He knocked and entered, his emerald eyes taking in the surroundings quickly. Xemnas was at his desk, as he normally was and standing next to him was a short blonde boy. It was that boy that caught Axel's attention. His eyes were a deep, beautiful blue and his hair was spiky. Axel tried his hardest not to trip on his own feet for the boy that could be no older then 19.

"Axel, This is Roxas and he will be working here as your intern." Xemnas said and gestured towards the short boy and Axel reached his hand out to shake this new boy's. Roxas gave him an innocent smile and Axel swore he felt a fire in his heart burn that he had never felt before. Lust. Such a dark word. But it filled his mind and his body as he looked over the new boy, and he couldn't help but lick his lips.

"Nice to meet you sir, my name is Roxas" The blonde boy smiled and gave Axel such an innocent look that it only fed the fire inside of Axel.

"Well Roxas, I'm Axel, and it'll be good to finally have an assistant. This way…to my office" he turned and smirked to himself, the boy following behind him.


	2. Wanting

Axel felt Roxas' blue eyes watching him from behind but he resisted the urge to look back. so many things ran through his mind, and he surpressed them. Axel breathed deeply before opening his office door, and letting the boy and himself in, shutting the door behind him. almost instantly, Roxas was looking around the room, picking up papers and looking in the shelves. Axel watched him do this for a good 10 minutes with a raised eyebrow before he cleared his throat loudly.

"Roxas? Let me set a few rules for my office, alright?" he asked and sat in his chair and the shy blonde sat in the chair across from him, blinking innocently. Axel found it hard to speak when the other did that. "uh...um. oh right, Don't go through my things, alright? the book shelves are okay because i honestly never read. Do not go through my desk unless i ask you to." Axel smiled and Roxas nodded. "I haven't heard you talk" The red head commented and Roxas blinked.

"well...I don't know what to say most times..." He said and his voice was soft, quiet. Axel felt that fire burning again. "i...i have never been a big talker...." Roxas explained and blinked, his cheeks blushing a faint pink. Axel smirked and looked from the younger's cheeks to his eyes.

"well, you wont have to talk much unless you are spoken to first i supose..." The red head grabbed a paper and frowned, not finding the one he wanted. he continued to dig through the papers until he found the right one. While he was serching, Roxas' eyes were watching him. Axel though didnt notice and he found what he had been looking for, tossing it at Roxas. "I need copies of those..." he said and Roxas nodded, standing and turning to the door. "but dont forget to hurry" he added and Roxas exited the room, Axel watching his ass as he walked away.

axel leaned back in his chair, the birds still chirping outside. His eyes were closed and he hissed as that fire had moved south and now filled him with a raw hunger, one he wanted to fulfill. God, he couldn't stop his mind from wondering.

_"no...Sir...n..uhnn..." The boy moaned and tried to push his boss away, the red head's lips sucking on his neck, both bodies heated from want and need. Clothes pooling around their feet, Roxas could feel those burning emerald eyes watching him as his chest heaved from moaning. "Sir...not...ah!" he cried out and threw his head back as Axel's hand grabbed the front of his jeans and grabbed gently and started to rub. As roxas' mewls and moans became louder, Axel's smirk got bigger, a hand slipping over roxas' mouth and whispering into his ear._

_"shh...dont be so loud..." and then he licked the blonde's ear, getting another soft moan of pleasure. Roxas fought still but his obvious arousal only made Axel want to devour him. Lust is a powerful emotion. "Roxas..." Axel ordered and added gentle pressure to the younger's shoulders and the other's eyes widened but he didnt argue too much, getting on his knees and slowly unzipping his boss' pants, pulling down the boxers..._

"here are your copies sir" The innocent voice broke him out of his thoughts and he grunted, rudely taking the paper from the boy and setting them in their place. "is there anything else?" Roxas asked and Axel took a deep breath, standing and locking the door, turning to the blonde and smirking. Roxas' eyes glistened with confusion and Axel pinned him onto the wall. "s...sir?" he stuttered and Axel smirked.

"Dont fight me, boy." he whispered and closed his eyes as he leaned in to suck on the soft skin of Roxas' neck.


End file.
